The Matrix Biology Core will have three major components that are required for the success of all 4 projects proposed in this program project grant. These include: a) Production of proteins for biological assays for determination of their structures and interactions with other proteins (Projects 1-4);b) Mass spectrometry (MS) (Projects 1-4) and c) Biochemical determination of the composition of glomerular basement membranes (Project 4).